Savage
by Lahtraya Obsidian Moon
Summary: Not sure if this is an AU or set before pirates one. Captain Sparrow meets a new pirate and fun ensues. Rated M for later chapters. *I don't own Jack Sparrow etc*
1. Chapter 1

Not sure if this is an AU or not but I am introducing a mary sue character for Pirates. Not that I own pirates of course. Rated M for later chapters.

Savage.

A ghostly fog rose up from no where to envelope the ship, all hands were quiet and afraid. The ocean lapped at the sides of the boat as it glided along. Crash, crunch, screams of agony…deathly silence and there is no more ship. Unconscious a lone body floats away.

Raucous music fills the room as Captain Jack weaves his way back to Gibbs, drinks in hand. He hands a tankard to his first mate and sways into his own seat. "I like rum" said Jack.

"Aye rum is good" replied Gibbs taking a swig of his. They sat drinking and talking for awhile then decided to head back to the pearl. The two pirates drunkenly staggered down the dock to be met by a brawl. Jack looked to Gibbs "Did we leave this here?" asked the captain.

"Not that I recall, cap'n" replied Gibbs.

Three of the pearls crew were fighting with some other pirates. Jack watched in amusement until a shot rang out and the men froze, looking towards the ship docked opposite the pearl. A woman stood there, pistol raised high. "Now that I have your attention boys. Get your drunken asses back on board and get this ship ready to make way you scurvy dogs" she yelled her tone of voice held a promise of pain. The unknown pirates scurried to obey her. The pearls crew looked to Jack as the female pirate swung down onto the dock on a rope. She landed gracefully in front of Captain Sparrow and his first mate. She smiled at Jack looking him up and down shamelessly. Jack gulped and watched her ogle him.

Long jet black hair down to her waist, eyes like emeralds, snow white skin and full ruby red lips, curves for days…Jack couldn't stop staring. She was wearing the tightest crimson leather pants Jack had ever seen, a black cotton shirt tied just below her breasts with a crimson leather vest over it and knee high black leather boots. Her sword hung low on her hips drawing Jack's attention to her flat abs.

"So which of you is captain of that fine ship?" she asked waving a hand in the direction of the pearl.

"I am" stated Jack "Captain Jack Sparrow"

The woman raised an eyebrow causing Jack to swallow hard.

"I heard that Captain Sparrow was dead" she challenged him.

"Lies…all lies" he said "Never believe everything you hear…and you are?" slurred Jack flirtatiously.

"Captain Scarlett Savage" she replied.

Jack was instantly sober, that name made seasoned pirates blanche and here she was standing in front of Jack looking as though she were deciding how good he would taste. She smiled at him, pouting a little. "Would you care to join me for a drink Captain?" asked Jack, never one to pass up an opportunity to get into trouble. "Where would we be drinking this drink, Captain?" she asked a dangerous twinkle in her eye.

"My cabin of course" stated Jack.

A wicked grin slid over her features as she accepted his offer.

Half turning to Gibbs, Captain Sparrow barked an order "Mr Gibbs, a bottle of rum and two cups to my cabin at once"

"Aye cap'n" replied the first mate as he scampered off to get the rum.

Jack held out his arm, the very picture of a proper gentlemen and said "Shall we Captain?"

Captain Savage took his arm allowing Jack to escort her aboard the pearl. He led her to his cabin where Gibbs had already opened the rum and set out a plate of bread and cheese. Jack offered her the best chair in the room, she sat. Gibbs served the two captains then made himself scarce.

"So Captain…I hear interesting things about you" Scarlett says.

Jack grins and replies "I could say the same about you Captain"

Scarlett gives a slight nod "True" she chuckles, it sounds like verbal molasses to Jack. Thick and sweet. He shivers at the sound.

"Actually I'm very interested to know if the pearl is as fast as they say?" she inquired.

"Who is they?" countered Jack.

Another chuckle "Other pirates, the East India trading company bastards…they" she elaborated.

"Oh that they" laughed Jack "Well their right you don't get faster than the pearl" he boasted.

That wicked grin is back and Jack begins to worry what he's gotten himself into this time. Scarlett takes a large mouthful of rum. "So why the interest in the pearl?" he asks.

"Oh, I have a venture I'm planning and I need the fastest ship I can find. Interested?" she replies.

"Tell me more" says Jack the smell of adventure making him listen intently. A knowing grin settles on Captain Savage's face, she has him hooked and she knows it.

*All reviews welcome !*


	2. Chapter 2

Savage.

Chapter Two.

Captain Savage took a swig of rum before answering, wanting to make Jack so curious he couldn't say no. She had heard many things about this legendary pirate and if even half of them were true she would need him to pull off her plan. Jack is cunning they said, Jack is savvy they said, Jack is crazy they all said. They'd be needing equal amounts of all three to do what she had in mind. No one had said Jack's gorgeous. It was the first thing she'd noticed about him, his eyes so dark brown they were almost black. The full sensual curve of his lips, the masculine jaw off set by high cheek bones. A body tanned and toned from years at sea made her almost forget why she'd sent her crew to start a brawl with his. Now she sat in his cabin, drinking his rum, hoping he'd be up for an adventure or at the very least a night of fun.

"You see Captain Sparrow I have it on good authority that a certain vessel will be in a particular place. This vessel will be full of a specific cargo that would make both of us so rich we could retire from pirating" she replied.

"And your sharing said cargo with me why?" asked Jack suspiciously.

"The pearl…you own the fastest ship in these waters and to pull this off I need her speed. So I have to cut you in or take the pearl. I'm not stupid Captain, I know trying to take your ship isn't a good idea so I opted to cut you in" she answered.

Jack sat back in his seat taking a swig of rum while he thought.

"I don't expect an answer right now Captain Sparrow but if your game I will tell you the whole plan" she added to goad him.

'Ah, this one's not just a beautiful face, she's savvy too' thought Jack, knowing exactly what she was doing and pretending to fall for it. "You've got your self a partner love" said Jack.

She smiles at him and he wonders what her lips feel like.

"You won't regret this Captain" she stated.

'No but you might lass' he thought with a smile as he raised his glass to her and said "I'm sure I won't"

It took an hour for Scarlett to explain the details and her plan for relieving said cargo. Jack listened, taking note of each flaw in the plan and planning how he could use those to his advantage. When she was done he nodded and said "All in all a good plan Captain but I see one flaw"

"Oh, do tell" she grinned.

"The broken reef, to come up behind said vessel you need to get through that reef and it's taken more ships than Davy Jones" replied Jack.

"Then there is no flaw in my plan Captain, I know that reef like the back of my hand, sailed though it many times" she answered.

Jack nods and smiles finishing his rum. The two captains sit in silence for awhile then Scarlett gets to feet and stretches languidly. Jack's mouth goes dry as he imagines this sight sans the clothes. She turns to him a flirty smile playing on her lips. "Thank you for the rum Captain but I should get some sleep if we're to set sail at dawn" she said.

Jack was on his feet in a flash, wrapping his strong arms around her waist from behind. She tensed unsure of his intent until she felt his lips brush her ear as he whispered "Perhaps we should get to know each other better before we set sail Captain"

A shudder ran through her body at his words and Jack knew he had her hooked. "The better we know each other the better we'll work together hay" he breathed just before kissing her ear softly.

"Jack!" she gasped. He grins and repeats the action. A look of triumph crossing his face when she presses back against him and moans "Yes".

He loosens his grip allowing her to turn in his arms. Their lips lock, tongues caress each other as their hands roam over one another undoing buttons and buckles as they explore. Half naked they stumble their way into Jack's bedroom, lips never parting. Hands never pausing as they caress and fondle. The heat between them is undeniable and in the very pit of his stomach Jack knows that this woman will be his undoing if he's not savvy. They fall onto his bed still locked in a passionate kiss. The need for air is to great and they part, eyes glazed with lust. They don't need words, the look in the others eyes is enough and they weld their mouths together again as they press naked hot flesh to naked hot flesh. Jack grinds his hard on against her as they writhe against each other causing a gasp from the stunning woman in his arms. "So hard" she moans.

"All for you" he growls sending another shudder through her.

Scarlett knows that if she doesn't get control of herself it'll be Jack seducing her not the other way around as she had planned. He's just so hot and damn can he kiss, that she's finding it so hard to think of anything but his warm flesh and hard cock. The last thought undoes her and she slips her hand around said member firmly, making Jack moan. He dips his head to her throat as she strokes him firmly and bites her gently, making her moan his name. Jack loves the sound of his name rolling out of her mouth that way. He is kneeling between her legs as they kiss, her ankles locked behind his back. His hardness pressed firmly to her hot, wet centre. He can feel that she is ready for him and is amazed that she could be so damn wet from kissing. But it wasn't the kissing, it was Jack himself that had gotten her so aroused. Jack was about to ask permission to come aboard, so to speak then thought better of it. With a slight adjustment of his hips the head of his cock slides down her wetness to rest snugly at her entrance. One hard thrust and Jack is deep inside her as she arches her back, gasping. 'So wet, so tight' he thinks as he draws his length out til only the head is in her. Another hard thrust has her screaming "Fuck me Jack, fuck me hard"

Always one to do as a lady asks, he complies. Thrusting into her wetness hard and fast, kissing and biting her neck as she rocks her hips up to meet him thrust for thrust. Her nails leaving bloody furrows in his back as he pounds her into the lumpy mattress. Her head falls back, her breath ragged and he knows she's close. "So tight love" he moans as he steps up the rhythm. She moans his name and he moans her's in response. Gasping, panting, moaning and sweat slick flesh slapping together are the only sounds coming from Jack's room. Then she's coming hard, screaming his name in her ecstasy. He comes with her, growling her name as he spills inside her. Sated they lay in each others arms, both knowing that the other will be their undoing.

*Please review and let me know what you think so far*


End file.
